


Pozwól Mi Oddychać, Czyli Krótka Historia Pewnej Miłości

by caseye



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 18:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13553289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseye/pseuds/caseye
Summary: Gabriel Shurley nie przepada za ludźmi, ale łosie to już inna sprawa.





	Pozwól Mi Oddychać, Czyli Krótka Historia Pewnej Miłości

Od dzieciaka byłem antyspołeczny. Ponoć bezpośrednią przyczyną był incydent, którego doświadczyłem, mając zupełnie kilka tygodni – tak przynajmniej opowiadał tatko. Jak każdy noworodek darłem mordę dzień i noc, aż w końcu mój przyszywany wuj, będąc zmęczonym moim całonocnym płaczem, zatrząsł moim łóżeczkiem i ze złością warknął, że jeśli się nie zamknę, to mnie zabije.

 

Ponoć od tamtej pory, przynajmniej jako dziecko, już nie zapłakałem ani razu – a do tego, przez cały okres wyrastania z zabaw w piasku panicznie bałem się skurwysyna.

 

Prawdą więc jest, że dziecko podświadomie chłonie wszelkie bodźce. A ja do serca wziąłem sobie powtarzane przez tatka doktryny, dotyczące nierozmawiania z nieznajomymi. Albo jego słowa „Nie wychodź nigdzie sam, bo przyjadą czarnym autem i cię porwą”, czy „Nie jedz pestek, bo w brzuchu urośnie ci drzewo”. Och, to tylko część rad, które wcielałem w życie.

 

Poza tatkowymi słowami, docierały do mnie również bajki. Te o księżniczkach i księciach na białych koniach, te o śpiącej królewnie i siedmiu krasnoludkach. Chciałem kiedyś żyć jak oni.

 

Do sedna. Odkąd tylko pamiętam, bałem się nowości. Nowych rzeczy, nowych ludzi, nowych zapachów. Znając życie, fachowcy pewnie znaleźliby na to nazwę. Nowofobia. Nie jestem fachowcem, a słowo to w pełni zmyśliłem, więc nawet nie próbujcie go używać.

 

W szkole nie miałem znajomych. Nie potrafiłem odezwać się do nikogo – i nie należy mylić tego z nieśmiałością. Wszędzie chadzałem sam, byłem odmieńcem, wyrzutkiem. Przez to wytykano mnie palcami, co jeszcze bardziej zraziło mnie do ludzi. Z radością (ale i połowicznym lękiem – nowofobią) przyjąłem słowa tatka o tym, że wprowadzi mi nauczanie domowe. I tak, odkąd skończyłem dwanaście lat, uczyłem się korespondencyjnie, dwa razy do roku miewając egzaminy semestralne.

 

Ale wybaczcie, znowu zbaczam z głównego nurtu moich myśli.

 

Nauczanie domowe miało nauczyć mnie do przyszłego życia. Do życia wśród ludzi. Latami usiłowałem się przemóc, by podjąć się jakiejś pracy (tu nie mylcie mojej nowofobii z agorafobią – absolutnie nie bałem się wyjść z domu). Tatko pomagał mi jak mógł, i kiedy wszyscy moi bracia, łącznie z najmłodszym, Lucusiem, rozjechali się w świat w pogoni za chlebem, ja gniłem w domu z pieniędzy tatki. Jednak gdzieś przed trzydziestką chwyciłem się za szmaty. „Gabe, ty cipcio, rusz swój zardzewiały tyłek i zapierdalaj do roboty”, tak sobie powtarzałem. I tak, z moją niechęcią do ludzi, podjąłem się pracy, w której kontakt z nimi był podstawą. Zacząłem pracować w kawiarni.

 

Ale tak gwoli ścisłości, wuja-chuja Metatrona wciąż nienawidzę z całego serca. Żylasty kutas mu w dupsko. Planuję poczekać, aż chuj opuści gardę i wystraszę go tak, że chłopina wysra całe naście metrów układu pokarmowego.

 

Gabe, skup się.

 

Zostałem baristą w sieciówce, uwielbianej przez młodych ludzi. Przychodzili tam porozmawiać, popracować na laptopach, czy po prostu się odprężyć. W ciągu kilku miesięcy bardzo polubiłem tę pracę i zauważyłem, że otworzyłem się na ludzi, których tak nienawidziłem. Ale tylko trochę. Wciąż gościły we mnie szczątki niechęci i może nawet nieśmiałości.

 

Nie miałem na co narzekać. Pracowałem z dobrymi ludźmi, szybko zdobywałem kolejne doświadczenia. To była radosna monotonia.

 

Ale później coś się zmieniło.

 

Pamiętam jak dziś, kiedy po raz pierwszy go zobaczyłem.

 

Stałem na fajce, moje pięć minut spokoju. Facet był wysoki do nieba – ciuchy na bank miał szyte na miarę. Obszerne, luźne dżinsy i wielki t-shirt, ja bym w tym pływał. Co lepsze, na koszulce widniał nadruk mojego ulubionego zespołu, mimochodem uśmiechnąłem się i zadarłem głowę do góry. Westchnąłem w duchu.

 

Gęsty, ciemny zarost, kasztanowe włosy wygolone u dołu, a reszta spięta w ciasny kok, ciepłe, szarozielone oczy i szeroki, szeroki uśmiech. Nie mogłem oderwać wzroku – odprowadziłem go do samego wejścia do mojej knajpy, po czym w tempie błyskawicznym skończyłem palić i pobiegłem do środka, by zdążyć go obsłużyć.

 

Uprzedziła mnie Becky, koleżanka ze zmiany, a kiedy stanąłem na swoim stanowisku, olbrzym siedział gdzieś w kącie knajpy, popijając zaparzoną przez Becky latte.

 

Od tamtej pory nie było dnia, żeby nie przychodził. Wzdychałem do niego w duchu (wiedziałem, że Becky też, blond suka) i obserwowałem z lubością każdy jego ruch. Jak odgarnia zabłąkany kosmyk z czoła. Jak oblizuje krawędź swojej szklanki. Jak uśmiecha się szeroko do ekranu laptopa, siedząc wygodnie w kanapie gdzieś przede mną.

 

Czasem tylko wpadał po kawę na wynos. Takie sprzedawaliśmy w kubkach z grubszego papieru, opatrzone imieniem kawosza. I tak poznałem jego. Sam. Miałem chęć witać go co dnia radosnym „Hej, Sam!”, ale nie potrafiłem.

 

A to wszystko przez wuja-chuja Metatrona.

 

 

– Gabe, weź no skocz po nowe filtry – skrzekliwy głos Blond Suki wyrwał mnie z rozmarzania o cudownym głosie naszego stałego bywalca, siedzącym wówczas na swojej ulubionej kanapie. Często myślałem o jego głosie. Albo o jego zapachu (gdzie on znalazł piernikowe perfumy?). Albo o wszystkim jego naraz. Dlatego rzuciłem Suce chłodne spojrzenie (słowo daję, kilka stopni w dół i by zamarzła) i niechętnie powlokłem się na zaplecze. Sama sobie łaź, kretynko.

 

W sumie... nie miałem powodu, by jej nienawidzić. Poza oczywistymi, że nienawidziłem ludzi. I że śliniła się do Sammy'ego.

 

Tak, w głowie nazywałem go Sammy'ym. Albo Wielkoludem. Sasquatchem, Łosiem (to było moje ulubione), Wielką Stopą, Hagridem, i tak dalej i tak dalej. I miał być mój, tylko ta pierdolona Blond Suka cały czas próbowała mnie ubiec.

 

Wróciłem do lady z paczką nowych filtrów do kawy pod pachą. Oczywiście Suka śliniła się do Sama, więc musiałem pozakładać je sam. Nie mieliśmy zbyt wielu klientów tamtego dnia, co, jak w każdą niedzielę, było bardzo zrozumiałe. Ludzie woleli siedzieć w domach z rodziną i żłopać kawę przy jakiejś durnej komedii. Dlatego zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy łoś na pewno ma rodzinę.

 

– Becky, mam skoczyć po ścierkę, czy sama wytrzesz tę kałużę śliny na ladzie? – syknąłem z przytykiem, na co Suka rzuciła mi zgorszone spojrzenie. Ha, ha, małpko. Obserwowałem chwilę jak z dumą w kroku znika na zapleczu, po czym wróciłem do filtrów. Nie minęło pięć minut, jak usłyszałem nad sobą chrząknięcie.

 

– Przepraszam...

 

Błyskawicznie podniosłem wzrok, przy okazji usiłując ustalić, czy moje serce jeszcze bije. W kilka ułamków sekundy później okazało się, że tak, owszem, bije, ale napierdala tak szaleńczo, że prawie wyskoczy mi z piersi. Ten głos rozpoznałbym wszędzie.

 

Przy ladzie stał ON – Łoś w całej swej okazałości, młody hipster w rozpuszczonych włosach, rzeźbiony dłutem Michała Anioła, boski cud w ludzkiej postaci. Resztkami woli powstrzymywałem się, by nie westchnąć z zachwytu – omójbożejapierdolęjakionpiękny. Przełknąłem gulę, która w kilka sekund zaczopowała mi całe gardło i przygryzłem dolną wargę. Cholera, moje serce mogłoby tak nie bić. Czy to słyszy?

 

– Tak? – wychrypiałem, pod ladą nerwowo wykręcając palce. Oto on, Adonis w ludzkim ciele, olbrzym z niesamowitymi oczami, stał przede mną uśmiechając się lekko. Moja krew wrzała, a poszczególne nerwy przestały ze sobą współpracować. Miałem wrażenie że płynę, a moja klatka piersiowa jest olbrzymim, rozgrzanym piecem.

 

– Przepraszam, że cię niepokoję... – tu zmrużył nieco oczy i skupił wzrok na mojej piersi – Gabe, tak? – byłem prawie pewien, że na mojej plakietce z imieniem widniało „Gabriel”. – Kiedy byłem tu wczoraj, twoja blond koleżanka napisała zły numer na moim kubku. – uśmiechnął się szerzej.

 

Bezgłośnie wypuściłem powietrze z płuc nosem. Oczywiście, że chodziło mu o Becky. Co ja sobie myślałem? Ja pierdolę. Ogarnij się, Gabe.

 

Już miałem się odwrócić, by podejść po Blond Sukę, kiedy ten ciągnął dalej.

 

– Widzisz, bo dzwoniąc rano pod ten numer dodzwoniłem się do niej. A nie do ciebie.

 

Spojrzałem na niego jak na szaleńca i poczułem jedynie, jak kręci mi się w głowie, zanim moje oczy przesłoniła ściana ciemności i jebnąłem na ziemię jak szmaciana lalka.

 

 

Wziąłem wolne i zamknąłem się w domu.

 

Boże, jaki wstyd.

 

Pierwszy raz w życiu ktoś ze mną flirtuje, a ja tracę przytomność.

 

Piękny ruch.

 

 

Kiedy dwie niedziele później wróciłem do pracy, Becky akurat zmyła się na urlop, a ja miałem dostać do szkolenia nowego pracownika. Sukinsyn spóźnił się piętnaście minut, a kiedy już przyszedł, umarłem.

 

To był on. Łoś, Adonis, Wielkolud, Sammy. Nasz nowy pracownik.

 

– Hej, Gabe – usłyszałem radosny głos nowego kolegi z pracy i prawie zapadłem się pod ziemię. Byłem pewien, że zrobiłem się czerwony. – Whoa, tym razem nie zemdlejesz, co? – puścił mi oko. PUŚCIŁ. MI. OKO. Wymamrotałem coś pod nosem i w trybie natychmiastowym wybiegłem na zaplecze. Moje serce biło szaleńczo, oparłem się dłonią o ścianę, by znów nie zemdleć. Raz, dwa, trzy, wdech. Raz, dwa, trzy, wydech. JAPIERDOLĘCOSIĘDZIEJEKTOTOWYMYŚLIŁ?

 

Usłyszałem szybkie kroki i poczułem olbrzymią, ciepłą dłoń na ramieniu. Wzdrygnąłem się i obróciłem na pięcie, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z facetem, którego wygląd znałem na pamięć. Którego głos wyobrażałem sobie, leżąc nocami w łóżku i próbując zasnąć. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na moim ramieniu jakby bał się, że za moment osunę się na ziemię. Niedotykajwyjdźdajmioddychać.

 

– Coś się stało? – spytał łagodnie, wwiercając we mnie spojrzenie szarych oczu. Spuściłem wzrok, ale jego wolna dłoń znalazła się pod moim podbródkiem, zmuszając mnie do podniesienia głowy. – Hej. Jestem Sam. Nie mdlej, proszę.

 

Zmarszczyłem brwi. Znam twoje imię, pajacu. Boże, jaki on piękny. I tak pięknie pachnie.

 

Zamknąłem oczy, oddychając płytko. Nie miałem pojęcia, co się dzieje, kiedy coś miękkiego dotknęło moich ust. Wzdrygnąłem się nieznacznie, rozchylając nieco wargi, pragnąc, by to ciepło pochłonęło mnie całego. Jakaś wielka dłoń chwyciła mnie za włosy, delikatnie, lekko, jakby to był tylko cień, jakiś język wślizgnął się między moje usta i zniknąłem. Zatopiłem się w obezwładniającym cieple, zapomniałem o oddychaniu. Wtuliłem się w Adonisa, myśląc sobie, że to pewnie sen, że jestem jeszcze w domu, że obracam się właśnie na drugi bok i wtulam się w obślinioną poduszkę. Ale sen przerwał podmuch zimna i miękki głos.

 

– Nie masz pojęcia, jak dawno chciałem to zrobić.

 

Jego szeroki uśmiech był ostatnią rzeczą, którą widziałem, zanim zemdlałem w jego ramionach. Romantycznie.

 

To na pewno wina wuja-chuja Metatrona.

 

Mógłbym wam teraz opowiadać, jak tygodniami potrafiłem się do niego nie odzywać, jak umierałem ze szczęścia, kiedy tylko na mnie patrzył, jak czułem się bardzo pobudzony, kiedy tylko był w pobliżu, ale to nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Nie mdlałem aż tyle, ale wciąż stresowała mnie jego obecność. Miesiącami bawiliśmy się w głupie podchody, udając, że się nie znamy.

 

Potem po raz pierwszy się najebałem (pijałem już alkohol, ale nie w takich ilościach) i wylądowaliśmy w jego mieszkaniu. Umarłem po stokroć, zniknąłem zupełnie, to ciepło mnie pochłonęło.

 

Wtedy się zakochałem i obiecałem sobie, że już zawsze chcę czuć to ciepło, że już zawsze chcę patrzeć w te oczy, że już nigdy nie chcę być sam.

 

Wynajęliśmy razem mieszkanie, adoptowaliśmy psa, założyliśmy własną kawiarnię i żyliśmy długo i szczęśliwie. A wuj-chuj Metatron nie został zaproszony na nasze wesele. Nie pozwoliłbym mu zepsuć niczego więcej w moim życiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Słowo "nowofobia" nie istnieje. Zostało stworzone przez Gabriela. Tak naprawdę taką fobię nazywamy neofobią.
> 
>  
> 
> To, że układ pokarmowy człowieka ma "naście metrów" to też wymysł Gabe'a. W rzeczywistości jest to niecałe 10 metrów w zależności od człowieka.
> 
> To, że wuj-chuj Metatron wystraszył Gabriela, kiedy ten miał kilka tygodni, jest historią połowicznie prawdziwą, lecz opartą na moich przeżyciach. Do mniej więcej dziesiątego roku życia śmiertelnie bałam się mojego chrzestnego (myślałam, że to przez to, że jest naprawdę postawnym człowiekiem), ale mama uświadomiła mi, że jak miałam dwa tygodnie (mieszkaliśmy wtedy jeszcze z babcią i rodziną siostry mojej mamy - żony chrzestnego), wujek wrócił w nocy z pracy i trochę przeszkadzał mu mój płacz, więc (podejrzewam, że nie chciał mnie aż tak wystraszyć) uciszył mnie kilkoma podniesionymi słowami. Nie, jego nie mam za chuja (tylko Metatron zasługuje na to miano), po prostu ma swoiste poczucie humoru. Nie śmiejcie się. Wydarzenia te w żaden sposób nie wpłynęły na mnie w obecnym życiu (poza wciąż obecnym lekkim strachem przed chrzestnym).


End file.
